True Paradise
by liveDeugoR-71
Summary: What happens when Kagome gets tired of Inuyasha? I Don't own Wolf's Rain or Inuyasha. Last time I say this.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

We've been hunting Naroku for about a year and a half but still nothing has changed, except me. I never knew the world was so cruel. Now, as I think back on how I use to be, I laugh at how utterly naive I was.

I use to trust anyone I came across unless the first thinn they did was try to kill me, of course. But after a year and a half you begin to respect those that try to kill you first. At least then, you know that they are your enemies.

It's the ones you hold closest to your heart that you should really be looking out for.

You never know when they're just going to stab you in the chest.....

I've woken up in the middle of the night again, and again Inuyasha is missing. But I don't go looking for him this time. I know where he has run off to.

I don't feel like arguing with him tonight. I don't feel like listening to his lies on yet another beautiful night.

I look up up at the dark, moonless sky and it's then that I decide, 'Inuyasha, will not ruin this beautiful night.'

I refuse to let it be another painful memory. Getting up though, I notice that Sango had also woken up and had been watching me with a knowing look.

"I'm sorry, Kagome." My blood-sister says, with tearfilled eye's.

I smiled towards her as I got dressed, "Don't be sorry for me, sister. Be sorry that our dear friend has fallen for his death."

She smiles, sadly, "You sound like Miroku."

"Really?!"

She nods and I grin at her as I bend down to grab my bow and arrows, "Well, then I guess he is beginning to wear off on me."

Silently, we both laugh at the pure idiocy of the possibility.

Our laughter dies down and i begin to leave the warm campsite.

She grabs my hand as i pass by her. I look down at her, pleading eye's, "You will come back, won't you?"

This time though, I don't smile, I sigh and say, "Of course, I will. We still have jewel shards to look for and I would never leave you guys to deal with him, on your own."

She smiles again ande I'm finally free to leave my pain behind.

I walk through the dark forest, using the trees to feel my way through.

Occasionally the vines and roots of the trees would catch my barely visible feet and the leaves that cluttered the forest floor, would break my fall. To tell the truth, I did't know where I was going and for the first time, I didn't care. I was blindly walking, tripping over fallen limbs, and barely noticing that the trees were beginning to thin.

I did however, notice the sound of a waterfall nearby.

I smile, lightly, as I feel the spray of wateras it hits the rocks, close to where I am standing.

Sighing, I walk closer to the waterfall, feeling my way around it. By now my clothe's are drenched with the water from the river above me.

Shivering slightly, I feel the cool entrance to a cave and keeping my hand to the wall, I follow it deep into the cave.

Too late, I realize that I am not alone in the dark cave.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

My body stiffens and yet i feel no immediate danger as i step closer to the person.

A warning growl erupts from his throat, and echoes off the cavern walls.

I stop moving for a second, but only for a second.

He chuckles and I realize he has stood up, " You're either really stupid or you have a death wish."

A shiver runs up my back and he chuckles again, "Guess you're not as stupid as I thought. So you must have a death wish."

My voice is weak with fear as I say, "No, I don't wish to die but, I don't care if I do. It's just a pattern of life. Everyone dies eventually, it's just a matter of how you die."

"Wise words for one so young."

"What makes you thing I'm young?"

My breathe catches as i feel strong, rough hands caress my cheek and hair, and i just barely hear his next words, "Young and beautiful. Temptingly beautiful."

Though I knew I should be frightened of him, I could'nt bring myself to feel any kind of fear.

Instead I felt a kind of ache that I've never felt before.

An ache to forget everything.

An ache for a true companion.

An ache for just one night of complete bliss.

My mind raced as I contemplated letting everything go.

Would it really be so wrong of me to have just one night to myself?

So wrong to do the same thing he is doing?

No, this isn't about him. I refuse to let him control my actions.

But did I want to do this?

Rough fingers traced my lips and I had my answer. I would go through with this without even the hint of regret.

Gently, I placed my hand over his and lifted his hand from my face. Turning my head slightly, I kissed the inside of his palm and looked at him with pleading eye's, "Please, make me forget."

No questions were asked, and nothing else was said.

Tenderly, his lips touched mine, silently asking my preference.

In response, I let my hands travel up his chest and around his neck.

Without a second thought, I pressed myself against him. Roughly, I nipped his lower lip, and he groaned.

Tasting blood, I ran my tongue over the slight injury, trying to soothe the pain.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

I stumbled back to my friends at camp the next morning, giggling uncontrollably as I remembered the night before.

Of course, I knew, without a doubt, that Inuyasha would question where I had been. I didn't respond, I just smiled, besides it isn't as if he really cared anyway. It was fine with me. I didn't care about him that way anymore anyway.

It's amazing what one night of complete bliss, will do to your attitude. I don't think even Naroku could kill this new high I was feeling. The fact that I didn't even know his name ment absolutely nothing to me. Besides, I doubt if we would ever come across one another again anyway. If we did though, I think I might just have to talk him in to becoming a lover. Nothing complicated, of course, but just a fling. Just a way to relieve some pent up stress.

Neither one of us knew why we just decided to have sex with perfect strangers- and I mean PERFECT!- it just happened. We both had our excuses. I didn't know his and he didn't know mine, and oddly, we were both fine with what happened. In fact, we were great!

It was simply, a one night stand.

Nothing more, nothing less.

No strings attached.


	4. Chapter 4

**Only two people seemed to notice that I was more carefree than i was suppose to be, considering Inuyasha's disappearance last night.**

**I sighed, I was going to have one hell of a headache when Sango and I went to take our nightly bath. She looked at me in suspicion, as she closed the distance between us. Thankfully, Miroku had noticed Sango moving in for the kill, and took that as his queue to distract Inuyasha by yapping his ears off ( if only that were possible).**

**"Spill it, Kagome. What happened last night when you left? Where did you go to that has you practically skipping when you usually have to drag yourself every step of the way?" Sango whispered fiercely.**

**Noticing the tone of her voice, i knew i was going to have to do just that and spill my little secret about my escapade.**

**I grinned at the thought of it again, i still couldn't believe i had given up my virginity to a perfect stranger, a perfect sexy stranger. What was more unbelievable is the fact that, given the chance, I would've done it all over again, without a hesitation.**

**Sango's slight growl brought me out of my wet day dream. I blushed, heavily and again Sango noticed.**

**She grinned in a scary Miroku kind of way, " You got lucky last night didn't you?"**

**My face went up in flames, ' Was I that obvious?'**

**Sango giggled, " Don't worry I'm not going to tell Inuyasha! So tell me who was it with? Kouga? Sesshoumaru?"**

**I blinked at her in amazement, before finally answering, " First of all I'm not interested in Kouga at all and secondly, if I ever flung myself even in Sesshoumaru's direction the way I did with that guy, I would be dead before I could breathe my last breathe."**

**Sango starred at me in complete shock as she realized, I didn't know the name of the man I had given my virginity to.**

"**Kagome Higurashi, are you telling me you don't know the name of the first man you had SEX with???????"**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I groaned as Inuyasha and Miroku's heads whipped in our direction.

Inuyasha looked pissed off of course, and Miroku was whooping perversely in amusement at my red face.

I glared at Sango halfheartedly, I had known they would find out but I had hoped it would've been on my own time.

Sango looked at me apologetically and I sighed at my blood bound sister. I couldn't stay mad at her, besides it's not as if she meant to practically scream that out. She was just worried that in my pain over Inuyasha I had gotten myself hurt.

Though it was still a pain that I was going to have to listen to Inuyasha for the rest of the day. I sighed, might as well keep your head up and stay alert for the shikon jewel shards.

I could hear Inuyasha in the background, ranting on and on about how utterly and completely stupid I was for giving up my virginity to some random guy in the middle of the night.

The rational side of me agreed with him, I could've at least got his name just so I could find him and do that again.

Another side of me though disagreed, if I had known him none of it would've happened and I wouldn't have been able to finally forget completely about Inuyasha and Kikyou.

For once I had been happy and I still was happy even if Inuyasha thought I was being sluttish. It didn't matter to me what he thought. Not anymore, anyway.

Last night changed my views on life. I realized that I was being selfish, I was trying to make Inuyasha choose between a friend and a lover. Though I had my doubts that Kikyou loved him for him, but still it was wrong of me to make that chose for him. I need to let him go and let him make his own decisions. Even if it means I have to let him go to hell.


End file.
